Forbidden Love
by MyGoldenEyedAdonis
Summary: Two elementals, a love that is forbidden, and the world that is known as Lore.
1. Chapter 1: A Faithful Meeting

**Chapter 1**

_A meeting between two very different elementals, was it fate?_

_"_Abby" My mom called, I turned around.

"Don't go too far" I smiled.

"Will do"

I walked the path that lead to the exit of the Plane of Light, and then I headed to my most favorite planet, Lore. I ended up on a deserted island, not too far from the main land. I climbed up a tree, and sat down on its branches. I took out my sketchbook, and started to draw the beautiful view of the ocean. Suddenly a strange scent floated in the air around me, I sniffed. I turned and saw an approaching darkness. I climbed up higher in the tree and took comfort in its tropical shade. It gave me a perfect cover to what was approaching. A Darkness elemental appeared from a dark portal, he took a sit on the base of the tree. Luckily he didn't see me or so I thought.

"I know your there, come down and face me" I sighed.

He had a strange scent, I thought as I climbed down. When I reached the ground I realized why. He took a step toward me, and I took a step back. He tilted his head before he took another step forward, I took a step back.

"Why are you scared of me?"

"Because… you're strange"

"You mean you never saw another kind of elemental before?" I shook my head.

He laughed, "You shouldn't be scared of things that are new to you"

He took a step forward, I stood still and he extended his hand.

"I'm Callum, but my friends call me, Cal"

"I'm Abigail, Abby for short" I hesitantly took his hand and he shook it.

"It's nice to meet you, Abs"

I couldn't help but smile when he made his own nickname for me. He sat on the base of the tree, and I sat beside him. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye, and smirked.

"Hey, what's that?" he said while he pointed at my sketchbook.

"It's my sketchbook"

"Can I see?" I handed him the sketchbook.

He flipped through the drawings. Afterwards he looked up at me.

"Not bad, you have talent"

"Thanks" I said shyly as he handed me back the sketchbook.

"C-can I a-ask y-you s-s-ome-thing?" I asked nervously after a brief silence.

"Sure"

"Why do you smell slightly like… like a human?"

"Oh, that's because my mom who's human, married my dad who's a Darkness elemental"

"I see…"

I only blinked once and when I did, I was not faced with the elemental before. Instead a boy with raven black hair, and onyx eyes was staring at me. He wore a dark blue shirt and black trousers that had a chain hanging from it.

"You're not the only one who can do that" I said.

My blonde hair fell around me. I looked down. I'm wearing a yellow sundress, I looked up.

"Your eyes are so blue… Like the ocean" I blushed at his words.

Suddenly he turned his head and after awhile, sighed.

"I got to go" He said sadly.

He stood up, "Hey, let's meet here again"

"Same time, ok?" I nodded and grinned.

He grinned as well, "See ya tomorrow, Abs"

He turned and walked away, I watched him until he was out of sight. I got up, and dusted off the sand on my dress. I might as well as go too, tomorrow can't come fast enough.


	2. Chapter 2: Calm Before the Storm

**Chapter 2**

_Abby and Cal are good friends, but things change_.

I came earlier than usual, I leaned on our tree. Soon Cal arrived, and my heart fluttered. It has been six months since we had met, and we became fast friends. He held out a bouquet of black flowers, I took it.

"Thank you" He shook his head.

"No thanks needed, it was my pleasure"

His eyes sparkled, like it did when he was happy. I blushed, as he knew I would. He sat beside me, and I noticed a black case in his hands.

"What's that?" He raised the case.

He put it down on his lap, and opened it. Inside was a violin, he took it out.

"You wanted me to play something for you, so here it is"

He put the violin in my hands. I gingerly traced its reddish brown surface, to its strings. I took my time to admire its one golden string. I gave it back to him when I was done.

"Play me something?" I asked.

"Of course" He smirked.

He stood up, and put the violin on his chin. He readied the bow on the strings. I watched in anticipation as he closed his eyes, and then he started to play. The music was soft and a little bit sad… it's beautiful. I watched his face closely, every emotion that played on his face. He opened his eyes as the last note floated around us, and disappeared.

"That was beautiful"

"Thanks"

He sat back down, and put the violin back in its case.

"What's it called?" He looked up in surprise and gazed into my eyes.

"Abigail… It's called Abigail" He said not meeting my eyes.

"I composed it for you" I blushed.

"R-really?" He nodded.

"T-thanks…" He met my gaze.

"Anyways, you're turn"

It became a routine that whenever we would meet, I would show him my sketchbook. Today I'm more nervous than ever, this sketchbook is different than my other one. This one has always portrayed my feelings and my thoughts. The only people I trust enough to have shown this is my mother, and now Cal. My father died when I was still a little girl, I didn't know him that well. I do know that he was a good man, and loved by everybody.

The first page was this place, our island. He smiled and flipped through the other pages, I blushed as he got to the last page. It was a sketch of him, only it didn't do him justice. He flipped the sketchbook close, and handed it to me silently. I took it from him nervously, didn't he like it? The air suddenly thickened with something I couldn't place, we sat by each other in silence. Suddenly, I felt something warm on my hand.

I looked down, and saw that it's Cal's hand. I took my hand out from under his shyly. He took that hand and intertwined our fingers, I looked up at him. He was looking away from me, his face was a bit pink and he scratched the side of his head. He finally turned to me, his gaze soft. The atmosphere that was tense was now buzzed with excitement. My hand felt alive, like a hundred small electric currents that was running up and down my palm.

I got lost in the feeling, and the intensity of his gaze. Maybe that's why I didn't notice when he leaned in, until I felt his soft lips on mine. The current increased in intensity, we both pulled away in surprise when we heard a loud boom. I blushed and looked up at the sky. I glanced at Cal from the corner of my eye. He was looking up at the sky as well. We both had the same thought… a storm was coming.


	3. Chapter 3: The Storm

**Chapter 3**

_A __storm is coming… will they be able to get through it?_

I wait for Cal, as I did everyday this past year and a half. Only this time it's different, I'm not on Lore. Instead, I'm in the land in-between… and it's not just the two of us. Mom looked around us, while we waited for them to arrive. At some point we decided to tell our parents about us, they were already getting suspicious. Cal was excited for me to meet his parents. I was the same though… I was also nervous. What if they didn't like me? I shifted around nervously at that thought, suddenly a dark portal appeared.

Cal stepped through it, followed by two people who must be his parents. He handed me a bouquet of yellow flowers. I smiled in thanks, and he returned it with a nervous smile of his own. He stood by his parents. Cal's father was tall, taller than his son. He had dark blue eyes, and a stern gaze. I wondered how a human was able to use, and pass through a portal. While his mother was an exact replica of her son. When she noticed my gaze, her face shifted to surprise then disgust. She puts a firm hand on Cal's shoulder.

"What's the meaning of this, Callum?"

"What do you mean, mother?"

"She's not one of us…"

"So? I love her and she loves me, what else matters?"

She didn't answer, I looked toward my mom. She had an unrecognizable expression on her face.

"Mom?" I asked her nervously.

"I agree with her" With those words, my world shattered.

"What? Why?" She didn't answer.

She looked at Cal's mom, and an understanding passed through them. I looked at Cal, he's face mirrored mine. Fear, sadness and desperation. We never expected this.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time and ours"

"Let's go Harold, Callum"

"Mom!" Cal pulled on her sleeve.

"Now Callum, don't be stubborn"

"But mom…"

"Don't argue with your mother" His dad said. Though his eyes were sympathetic.

"Let's go, Abigail" She took my arm and I gasped in pain.

"No!" Cal screamed. He tried to reach for me.

He glanced at me one more time, before I got pulled into a bright portal. We were back "home", she let go of my arm and I stared at her in disbelief.

"Why?" I asked, repeating my question from before.

She had a stern expression that I had never seen before, "He's not like us, Abby"

"It's just not right, and what would the others say?"

"Now stop this foolishness"

Where's my mom? The mom who would always support my decisions and let me make my own mistakes? This person was a stranger to me… what are we going to do now?


	4. Chapter 4: Forbidden Love

**Chapter 4**

_A love that is forbidden and a world they now call home._

A month had passed since that day and I was released from my prison for the day, my prison that I once called home. As the saying goes, home is where the heart is. My heart was just not in it, Home… home was wherever Cal was. I walked the familiar path, and sat on the base of the tree. The rain started to pour, and I saw a figure through the fog. I didn't think he would come but he did, a smile appeared on my face.

Cal smiled when he saw me but it didn't reach his eyes, he sat beside me. We watched the rain fall silently. I felt his hand on mine. I took my hand out from under his, and intertwined our fingers. I shifted closer to him, and he put an arm around me. I leaned on his shoulder, and he put our intertwined fingers on our laps.

"I thought about it…"

"Mmm…."

"Our parents cannot be convinced" I nodded sadly.

"How about your dad?" I said remembering the sympathy in his eyes.

He shook his head. "He understands our situation but is still with my mother on this"

"He loves her so much. He doesn't want to go against her… even for his own son"

I could hear the bitterness in his voice. I squeezed his hand in comfort.

"They won't let us be together" I nodded my head sadly.

"So I could only think of one way out of this" I looked up at him with curiosity, he grinned down at me.

"Let's run away together, just you and me" Before I could say anything he continued.

"A new start, here on this world" He said all this with excitement and hope.

"But… if we do this… then our parents will surely disown us…" A tear fell down my cheek.

"They care too much about what the society thinks" He wiped it away and shook his head. No more tears.

I thought about it, our parents didn't know about this world. If they would still come searching, which I too honestly doubted. It would take them forever to find us… considering the amount of worlds that are out there. But… could I leave everything and everyone I knew, and take a chance on this world that we don't even know much about?

"So what do you say?" I gazed into his eyes, and I knew the answer.

"Abs?" I opened my eyes and turned to see Cal. He sat beside me.

"Good dream?" I sat up.

"More like a memory"

I held my arms out, and Cal put a pink bundle in my arms. I looked down at the sleeping baby in my arms. She glowed a faint color of dawn.

"Let me see! Let me see!" A five year old boy bounced up and down in excitement.

He glowed a faint dusk color. Cal carried the boy onto the bed. He crawled to the middle of it, and looked down at the bundle in my arms.

"Look Czaph, this is your little sister… Intex"


End file.
